


Trouble in Paradise

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, basically sekai are going through it, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Their relationship has hit a brick wall that they may not be able to get through. Sehun doesn't know what to do? He loves Jongin to much to lose him but what do they do if that's the only choice they have left?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a tweetfic about 2 years ago and I recently thought about it the other day so I decided to pull it up again and post it here. Yes, I have a few sekai gems floating around Twitter somewhere lol they'll all get posted here eventually!

Sehun sat on their shared bed after what seemed like the millionth argument that week. Him and Jongin just couldn’t seem to find their middle ground anymore. The things that once made them happy, didn’t anymore. Just being in the same room served more animosity than love.

If he didn’t know any better he’d think they hated each other. They didn’t. Did they?! The arguments started about a year ago. Nothing serious. Every couple had their days. They weren’t any different. After a few days of cooling off they were back to normal. Until that didn’t work anymore.

Days would turn into weeks and the only thing that really would bring them back together was some rushed and heated sex. Nothing special. Nothing earth shattering. Just emotionless sex. It was becoming unhealthy. The members were starting to notice.

You could tell by the subtle looks the members would send each other when they thought he wasn’t looking. It was exhausting. The only option left was to break up. However, would that only make things worse? They still lived together. Worked together. Shared their daily lives together.

If they couldn’t make it work as a couple, how in the hell was this going to work if they broke up? 

“DAMN IT JONGIN!” Sehun shouted as he threw the closest thing to him clear across the room. It was a lamp.

“Blaming me again, I see.” 

He looked up to see Jongin leaning against the doorframe. Sehun just put his head in his hands. The last thing he needed was another senseless argument. 

“Jongin...please.” 

“What?! You’re the one who threw a lamp while cussing me out.” 

“Can we argue about this later?!” 

“Why does everything have to be an argument Sehun?” 

He could hear that patronizing tone in his voice. He could also guess that there was a subtle smirk on his mouth with a slight glint in his eyes. 

“I could ask you the same question. All we do is argue now.” 

“Well whose fault is that?” 

“Both of ours.”

“Yeah okay Sehun.” 

He looked up incredulously. There was NO WAY Jongin wholeheartedly believed he played no role in the situation they were currently in. 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“As a heart attack.” 

Sehun wasn’t about to do this right now. Picking up his wallet and phone, he grabbed his keys and walked right past Jongin without a single word. He could feel his body temperature rising and if he stayed any longer this whole dorm was going to get turned upside down.

“Where are you going?” Junmyeon asked, when Sehun was almost to their front door. 

“Out.” 

He gave a look that was almost daring Junmyeon to stop him. He didn’t.

“Well, we have practice in a few hours.”

“I’ll be there.”

With that he left without another word. They could deal with Jongin however they damn well pleased but he wasn’t. He was way past his limits of constantly bickering.

Sehun drove around the streets of Seoul to clear his mind. Eventually, he absentmindedly ended up at Viva Polo. When he walked through, Toben greeted him excitedly at the door. The small dog really was like his owner.

“Sehun, what brings you here?! Is Chanyeol okay?”

“He’s alright Mama Park. I just...” 

He didn’t really know why or how he ended up at Chanyeol’s mother's restaurant. But he was there now and it would be rude to leave so abruptly. So he politely ordered something and waited in the farthest corner of the restaurant so he wouldn’t disturb the other customers. His intention was to leave after he finished but he was shocked when Mama Park came and sat down across from him. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a calm voice. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry to have disturbed you like this.” He was starting to feel really bad about coming by the restaurant. He should’ve just turned around and went to practice. But the universe had other plans.

“You could never disturb me. Every time you’re here you brighten up the room. But today something’s different.” She sat there looking at him with a respectful curiosity.

He didn’t know what came over him but next thing he knew he was spilling everything that was going between him and Jongin. From their senseless arguments, their small smiles that eventually turned to frowns, their days of no words, no holding, no touching. 

Even their emotionless sex. That part was probably slightly disrespectful to disclose but Mama Park didn’t judge. She didn’t interrupt. She sat there and listened to everything he had to say until there was nothing left. His heart was breaking. And he didn’t think it could be mended.

“Sehun. You know who you’re reminding me of?” She reached across the table and held his large hands in her small ones. 

“Who?” His voice came out barely above a whisper. 

“My son.” He gave her a confused look through his slightly teary eyes. That was not who he was expecting her to say. 

“He’d probably be upset with me for telling you this but I will. Chanyeol and Baekhyun went through a lot of what you two have been going through.” 

“Really. I didn’t know that. They always seemed so in sync with each other.” 

“They were. They are. They always have been. But there was a time that nothing worked. Chanyeol would come here and sit in my back office for hours and not say a word. He told me Baekhyun would go driving for hours. When they weren’t with you all, they wouldn’t speak for days at a time.” 

Sehun was absolutely shocked to hear this. Chanyeol and Baekhyun always looked so happy and sickeningly in love most days. He could’ve never guessed there was a time when they weren’t like that. And right under everyone’s noses. 

“Why were they like that?” 

“Because that was when they had to realize they were unequivocally and irrevocably in love with each other. It’s one thing to love someone. It’s something else entirely to be IN LOVE with someone. They didn’t know how to come to terms with that. So they argued. They deflected. One wanted something. The other wanted another.”

“Are you saying....?” 

Before he could finish his question Mama Park stopped him, “I don’t know Sehun. That’s a question only you and Jongin can answer. Follow your heart. It’ll never steer you wrong.” 

With that she got up from the table and gave him a hug before resuming her work. He quickly paid, said goodbye again, and headed to the dance studio for practice. Time had gotten away from him that he didn’t realize how late it was. He had about twenty minutes before practice started. Luckily, Viva Polo wasn’t that far. Well if he sped a little.

He made it to the dance studio with about 10 minutes to spare. When he walked in Jongin was standing outside the door talking to his long time best friend Taemin. It was known to all of them that Taemin had taken more of an “interest” in Jongin in the last few years. 

But he chose Sehun in the end. However, that didn’t mean he was too keen on seeing Taemin with Jongin, especially in their current state. Yeah. He was a bit possessive. Sue him.

“Jongin, can I talk to you?” He walked right up to them and not so politely interrupted their conversation.

Jongin and Taemin shared a look like they knew something he didn’t. 

“How about after practice?” Jongin replied dismissively. He walked into the practice room, leaving Taemin and Sehun in the hallway with just the sounds of their breathing. 

“I always told you to treat him right.” 

“Are you insinuating that I haven’t, Taemin?”

“I don’t have to insinuate anything. If you were doing what you were supposed to I’m sure the tension between you both wouldn’t be so thick.” 

“You know nothing.” 

“I know everything.” 

That one statement sent chills down Sehun’s spine. He wanted to believe that Taemin was just trolling him but he knew deep down, the man probably did know everything. 

“Whatever.”

He tried to give his best nonchalant answer as he walked into the studio but on the inside his heart was breaking even more.

Practice that day was pure hell for everyone. The tension in the room was at an all time high. Jongin was using dance to get his frustrations out and Sehun couldn’t concentrate. At the end of this, they may not even be together anymore. He wasn’t ready for that.

“Seriously. Are you two okay?” Junmyeon asked during their first break after 6 long hours of practice. 

“We’re fine,” they replied simultaneously from opposite ends of the room. 

Junmyeon looked at them both like he didn’t believe them but didn’t push it. However, Sehun had a feeling that if they didn’t fix this soon enough Junmyeon was definitely going to have an intervention. 

Finally, after finishing 12 hours of grueling dance practice everyone headed to the dorms. 

“You want to ride with me?” Holding his breath Sehun looked at Jongin hopefully.

He just looked at him silently before nodding and started walking to his car. Sehun drove them back to the dorm and it was a slightly uncomfortable silence the entire way. His mind was racing. How to start the conversation? When was the best time? Should he wait until tomorrow?

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Sehun’s scrambled thoughts came to a crashing halt. His heart was in his stomach. His hands were shaking and sweaty. 

“And what exactly is that?” He was terrified to hear the answer.

“If we’re going to make it.” 

“Are we?!” 

“I don’t know Sehun.”

His heart all but stopped. As he pulled up to the dorm he had to take a deep breath to stop himself from letting out all the pain that he was feeling. 

“Come with me.” Jongin had put his hand over his and was looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Please.”

The pleading in Jongin’s eyes was breaking Sehun’s heart even more. How did they get to this point? Where did everything start to go wrong for them?

“Jongin we can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?!?”

“Arguing, not talking, and then fucking our problems away.” He let his hand go and got out of the car. 

Jongin wasn’t far behind. Inside the dorm they headed to their separate rooms in silence. They showered alone, ate alone, slept alone. Until one decided enough was enough.

There was a soft knock on Sehun’s door. He wasn’t going to answer as he continued to stare at his ceiling in the darkness. However, the knock came again. A bit harder this time. Huffing as he stormed to the door he wrenched it open.

“WHAT.”

He was shocked to see Jongin standing on the other side of his bedroom door.

“You said you wanted to talk earlier. Let’s talk.”

It was after midnight. Only a few members were still awake. Now was a good a time as any he guessed. So, he stood to the side and let Jongin in. 

“So....what did you want to talk about?” Jongin asked as he sat on Sehun’s bed.

He was suddenly too nervous to speak. 

“Sehun. The silence gets us nowhere.” He could hear the small laugh coming from Jongin. A sound he sorely missed. 

“I know. But...” 

“No buts. Let’s figure US out.”

“Us?”

“Well that’s why I’m here right? Us.”

Sehun walked up to Jongin and stood in between his legs at the spot on the foot of his bed. Subconsciously, Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist. It was such a normal and instinctual gesture for him. 

“If we don’t work out would you go to Taemin?” he asked after holding his breath for what felt like hours. 

“Oh Sehun! That’s my best friend. Why would I....wait do you think I’d leave you for him?!” 

“I don’t know. Would you? He likes you, ya know?” 

“I know he does. But I chose you. I’ll always choose you.” Sehun almost collapsed in his arms. He’d been waiting to hear that but they weren’t out of the woods yet. 

“Why have we been so distant though?”

Jongin became eerily quiet. Sehun knew when he got like this he had to give him space, so he started to back up. But Jongin grabbed him by the waist and kept him there. 

“I was at odds with myself. I was struggling to express myself. You always put me first. Above anything else. I was starting to think you deserved better. I was hoping you would see you deserved better than me.” 

“Jongin, I...”

“Wait. Let me finish.” 

Sehun continued to stand there as Jongin collected his thoughts before continuing. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t make this easy for you. I’m sorry for making you even question where we were. What we were. I’m...just. I’m sorry.” 

Sehun thought about his conversation with Mama Park; “I have one question,” he choked out.

“What?” 

“Do you love me, Jongin?” 

“Duh!” Jongin responded like it was nearly impossible for him to love literally anyone else. Which in hindsight it probably was.

“Let me clarify. Are you IN LOVE with me?”

“Is there a difference?” 

“Well according to Mama Park, yes.” he laughed 

“You talked to...you know what never mind. Can we just start over?” 

“How so?” 

Jongin stood up from the bed and looked Sehun straight in his eyes. 

“Hello. I’m Kim Jongin. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And you are?” 

Sehun wanted to laugh but instead he stepped back and properly introduced himself, “The pleasure is all mine. I’m Oh Sehun. And what brings you to my humble abode?” 

Instead of answering him, Jongin brought a finger to his chin and leaned in. Sehun closed the gap slowly and moaned when their lips finally met. For the next few hours they reacquainted themselves with each other. Every touch, every kiss, every trace of each other’s bodies became etched in their brains. 

This was how Sehun wanted them to be. It wasn’t rushed. It wasn’t a quick hit. It was all slow. Sensual. Sexual. They took turns taking charge, and honestly it was probably the best sex he’d ever had. He was happy. And satisfied.

“Promise me we’ll never go through this again.” 

“I promise.”

Jongin sealed his promise with another kiss as he rolled them over so he was hovering over Sehun’s already spent body. Another round never hurt nobody! Only this time, after slowing down they finally decided to speed it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Follow me on Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
